Magister of Konoha
by grimreap114
Summary: Naruto is neglected due to an incident during the Kyuubi sealing that leaves him with no chakra. So he learns how to be a Magister Magi from everyone's favorite immortal.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Grimreap114 here giving you guys a new story now first I wanna apologize taking off Naruto:Wooden Demons. Do not worry I still have it I just wanna do some heavy edits. Second my upload time is gonna be much better since I got a new app that lets me type on my phone so yea my upoad time is gonna be better.**

 **With that, enjoy the story guys.**

Magister of Konoha

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter 1

In the village of Konohagakure no Sato A.K.A the village hidden in the leaves an event is occurring. This event is one that many people recognize as one of this world's true miracles.

" **Arrrghhh"**

Yep that's childbirth.

 _In a_

 _-A Cave 5 miles outside-_

"Minato Namikaze when this is over I'm gonna rip off your balls and use them as a fucking coin purse" said a lovely red head women with violet eyes who is currently giving birth. As she finished this sentence another contraction ripped through her and she clenched every muscle she has as a reflex. Unfortunately for Minato that also includes her hand which was grasping his own on top of the fact that Kushina is also an S-rank kunoichi which ended with Minato's hand being nearly broken.

"Ahhh Kushina my hand you're crushing it" screamed Minato in agony.

"Fucking good, you ass look at the pain you are causing me compared to this a broken hand is nothing." screamed Kushina.

"Um excuse me Kushina-chan" said Biwako the sandaime's wife "I think that you should know that you are having triplets so this might take a while before you finish the delivery." she finished

"...Minato I'm really gonna kill you after this Dattebane" deadpanned Kushiba

"Mercy?" Asked Minato hope in his voice. Only for said hope o disappear as soon as he saw Kushina shake her head.

-20 minutes later-

"Never again... you... bastard." said Kushina while panting.

" Ok whatever you want my love" said Minato

"... you do know that I'm still gonna kick your ass right." said Kushina

" Can't blame me for trying." was his response.

"Yondaime step away from the jinchuuriki or I kill your son" said a deep voice.

Turning around swiftly Minato saw a man in a yellow mask with flames the left side that stretched across his face, dressed in a black hooded cloak holding a lunar in one hand and his son in the other.

"Now lets all calm down" said Minato trying to buy some time for him to get his son.

" Speak for yourself I'm perfectly calm" said the masked man in an almost lazy tone. With that said he tossed Naruto in the air. Minato seeing this threw a tri-pronged Kunai next Naruto and teleported to him with a yellow flash all this taking place within a few seconds. After landing Minato made two clones to grab the other two babies.

"Minato take the kids and go" yelled Kushina in fear for her children. Deciding it best to listen Minato nodded then in three flashes of yellow was off with his kids to a safe place.

"Ok stay here kids daddy's got a bad guy to beat and he has to also go get mommy for you guys." said Minato to his kids as he set them down in his and Kushina's bed. "Watch them" Minato ordered his clones before flashing off to save his wife.

\- Meanwhile in a clearing just outside Konoha-

The masked man was looking the Kyuubi in the eye while ordering it to destroy the leaf village, due to his sharingan the Kyuubi listened because it was under hypnosis. After the Kyuubi left toward Konoha Minato flashed in and made a shadow clone, the clone dashed to Kushina and flashed her to the children then dispelled.

"You wanna know something kinda sad" said the masked man.

"What do you mean" asked Minato confused.

"What I mean is that I walked into your village killed your ANBU, took the Hokage's son hostage, then I kidnapped the Hokage's wife, then I released a huge chakra monster on your village in like an hour that says a lot about the security of the leaf" taunted the masked man.

"Damn, you're right I really need to fire some people after this is over" said Minato slightly frustrated.

"Well shall we get this started" said the masked man while throwing a lunar with an explosive note on it. Minato dodged to the side and threw his own kunai, the Kenai phased right through the masked man so Minato flashed behind him and tried to kick him in the head but that phased through him to. The masked man did some hand signs and shot a _**fire style: fireball jutsu**_ at Minato but he flashed away at the last second to a lunar he flicked away from him.

'Damn he knows space time time ninjutsu. However since he becomes intangible I'm assuming he can't attack and defend at the same time.' Thought Minato as he analyzed the technique.

"By the look in your eye I'm gonna guess that you managed to figure some things out about my jutsu." Said the masked man standing across from Minato, red sharingan eye glowing with malicious intent.

"Who are you?" Asked Minato trying to gain any information he can about this dangerous man.

"You know the whole point of the mask is so that you do not know who I am." Said the masked man in a mocking tone, Minato only growled in anger at the way he was dodging the question. "Ok fine my name is Madara Uchiha." Said the now named Madara.

"Impossible! Your supposed to be dead." Yelled Minato in shock.

"Obviously not." Said Madara with an over exaggerated eye roll.

"Enough!" Screamed Minato while charging a _**Rasengan**_ in one hand and holding a tri-pronged kunai in the other. Madara charged as well his one sharingan eye swirling rapidly. Just as they reached each other Minato threw his kunai which phased right through Madara without even making him flinch. Madara then tried to reach out toward Minato's face but right before he could grab it Minato flashed to his kunai and slammed his _**Rasengan**_ down on Madara's back while also placing a _**contract seal**_ on him which freed the Kyuubi. Minato flipped away from Madara with a kunai at the ready waiting to see if he survived the attack.

"I am impressed you managed to hit me and desperate Kyuubi from my control." Said Madara with a hint of respect in his voice. "Mark my words j will get my revenge on you and destroy the leaf. There are a lot of ways to do it." Said Madara leaving in a space time ninjutsu.

'I feel like he was serious' thought Minato with some dread.

-In the Village-

"Hold it off"

"Don't falter"

'Damn we can't hold it off for much longer.' Thought the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. As he looked around he saw the amount of death and destruction caused by the Kyuubi. The worst part is that it shows no signs of injury or being tired, at most it looks annoyed. "Everyone we just need to hold it off until the Yondaime gets here." Yelled Hiruzen. Just as he said that Minato flashed onto the same roof as Hiruzen.

"Sandaime I have a plan" said Minato in a dead voice. Hiruzen heard it and was visibly worried about Minato. After taking a moment to wonder what is bothering him Hiruzen motioned for Minato to continue.

"Minato you can't" said Hiruzen after the plan was explained.

"I have to" said Minato simply. "Will you help" asked Minato.

"Yes" said Hiruzen already planning on talking Minato's place in the sealing.

-10 minutes later-

Hiruzen finds himself standing before the Kyuubi with the shinigami behind him and all three of Minato's kids. Minato is on the other side of the clearing knocked unconscious.

"You will fall today Kyuubi" said Hiruzen as he finished the seals " _ **Reaper Death Seal**_ " screamed Hiruzen as the Shinigami took his tanto and slashed the Kyuubi's three times. One piece looked like a ball of deep crimson power that went into Naruto's little brother Menma, a lighter red ball of energy that went into Naruto and Menma's sister Natsumi, and a spiritual fox that went into Naruto. After the pieces were sealed the shinigami ate Hiruzen's soul and then left the world of the living. The children lay their next to the corpse of the Sandaime. Menma and Natumi were glowing with red energy, after a little while the energy dispersed in a wave of deep crimson that only extended a few feet so it only passed through Naruto and Hiruzen.

Hiruzen was unaffected due to the fact that he is already dead. Naruto however would be affected in a way that nobody would ever imagine.

-Timeskip: 2 days later-

"What do you mean he has no chakra" screamed and irate Kushina to a grim Tsunade.

"Exactly what I said" replied Tsunade in a grim tone while Minato was looking bug-eyed.

"Explain" ordered Minato with a firm voice.

"We found traces of Kyuubi's demonic energy or _**Yokai**_ in Naruto which might be the reason has no Chakra. The _**Yokai**_ destroyed his chakra core and pathways while at the same time healing him so this caused him to adapt to living without chakra in his body.

"My poor baby" said a crying Kushina

"It's ok love we will not let this dictate our affection to him" said Minato with utter certainty in his voice.

"Your right Minato" said Kushina while wiping her tears away. "We will give him all the love and support possible so that he does not worry about his

disability."

-Timeskip: 6 Years later-

"I did Kaa-chan"said a six year old girl with red hair and deep blue eyes, the girl is known as Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze the only daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Yea I saw it great job sweetie. You're gonna be such an amazing kunoichi just like me" said Kushina in a cheerful.

"Yea good job little sis" said a boy the same age as Nation with red hair and violet eyes, this boy is Menma Uzumaki-Namikaze the second oldest of Minato and Kushina.

"I think in order to celebrate Natsumi mastering the leaf balancing exercise that we should go get ramen" said Minato.

"Yea!" was the reply he got from the other three members of the family. The family was so busy focusing on ramen that they failed to notice the small figure watching them from the trees. The figure looked about seven, had spiked blond hair with red tips and cerulean blue eyes. He has on Anbu pants with a Black shirt with red stripes going down the middle of the arms and black shinobi sandals. This figure is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"I shouldn't focus on them, instead I should be focused on my training" said Naruto to himself.

"Damn them always forgetting me" grumbled Naruto in frustration.

" _ **Forget them and get back to training boya**_ _"_ said a feminine voice inside Naruto's head.

"His master" replied Naruto. As he walked toward his usual training spot he thought about how he meet his master for the first time.

-Flashback 1 year-

It was the day of Naruto's birthday and he was excited about celebrating it with his family. Lately he has been feeling as if his parents have been ignoring him in favor of Menma and Natsumi. He was hoping that the feeling would go away tonight. As he finished putting on his clothes which were a plain black shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back and plain white shorts with blue shinobi sandals. He went downstairs to greet his family, only to hear the sounds of laughter coming from downstairs. As he went to the dining room he saw his family eating without him and looking like one big happy family without Naruto, which crushed him on the inside. He went over to sit down and served himself breakfast. He ate it slowly, all of his former cheer gone as he listened to his family talk.

"Kids I have something to say" declared Minato.

"What is it tou-san"asked the ever curious Natsumi.

"Starting tomorrow me and your mother will start training in our shinobi arts and we will have you two become heirs of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan" said Minato

"Yeeeeees!" Exclaimed the twins in excitement.

"What about me Tou-San,Kaa-Chan?" Asked a heartbroken Naruto.

"Naruto honey we decided to train you when you enter the academy" said Kushina trying to make him feel better.

"But why can't I train with you guys now!" Screamed Naruto in frustration.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze we are your parents and you will respect any decision we make. Now go to your room you're grounded" said Minato with a firm voice. Naruto got up and ran to his room with tears falling down his cheeks. When he got to his room he locked the door and threw himself into his bed. He cried himself to sleep hoping that it was all a dream.

-timeskip-

Naruto opened his blue eyes

eyes slowly and sat up. When he opened them he realized that he wasn't in his bedroom anymore, but in a sewer like area filled with pipes. As he got up he started to walk around hoping to find an exit. Instead he found a enormous cage that had the paper with the kanji for seal on it.

"Damn that's a big cage" said Naruto in slight wonder

"Language, you little gaki" said a feminine voice from inside the cage.

"Hey, come on out please. I need some help getting out of this place" said Naruto hoping for some help. As soon as he said this a figure walked out of the darkness. This figure was a blond haired girl with blue eyes like him that looked around eleven. She was wearing a simple white dress with. The girl stopped right in front of the bars and smirked.

"Hello by my name is Evangeline A.K McDowell, and I will help you leave but first I want to make you an offer" said Eva with her smirk still in place.

"What kind of offer" asked Naruto cautiously.

"The kind where you get training from me" replied Eva.

"Really" asked Naruto who received a nod in confirmation. He then started to think about if he should take the offer or not. " What would you teach me? Also who are you?" Asked Naruto not wanting to just throw his trust into this person.

"Don't trust me? Asked Eva, only to receive a shake signifying no. "Good, if you had trusted me I would have taken my offer back" said Eva with a smirk. The comment received a smile from Naruto. "So since I already told you my name, I'll also tell you my title which you might be familiar with, which is the Kyuubi no Yoko." Said Eva "Know before you interrupt" Eva said noticing the blonds mouth start to open. Hearing this he snapped it close before blushing at being caught about to do something rude. "I wasn't always the Kyuubi" Eva continued "Long ago I was a vampire mage known by many as the undying mage' and I was feared by many. One day I meet a man named the thousand master who sealed my powers away and forced me to attend a high school. Their I meet the man's son and apprentice, Negi Springfield. I trained him to be strong and once he was me and our other comrades fought against a man known as Fate, and we won. Unfortunately that wasn't the end for the man that turned me into a vampire and was responsible for creating a whole new world came and attacked us. The man was known as the All-Maker. We all fought and many of us didn't survive, however we managed to kill the All-Maker, but their was a catch since that bastard unleashed all of his power in order to kill us. His power consumed everything even his artificial world, the power took shape into a monster you know as the Juubi." Eva said taking a breath and trying to calm her anger and sadness meanwhile Naruto was in awe of the story. "Before the Juubi formed from the All-Maker's power I nearly died, the power was seeking to destroy everything it could myself included. However I got lucky, since it was the All-Maker who turned me into a vampire some of his magic remained within me, that tiny amount was enough for me to survive the formation of the Juubi. For a while I slept within the beast while also absorbing the memories of my old comrades. I awoke when the Sage of Six Paths started to split the Juubi into the nine Biju. I threw myself into the biggest Juubi piece otherwise known as the Kyuubi. The rest is history." Finished Eva looking drained emotionally and mentally from the story.

"Wow" Naruto said amazed by the story. "Evangeline will you please teach me" he asked with a respectful bow.

"Of course boya" said Eva with a smile, not the smirk that she has had on for most of this meeting but a true genuine smile. "I'll be teaching you how to use mana and ki which chakra's ancestors. Be warned though that both are harder to use but they are both more powerful than chakra." Eva lectured/warned.

"His sensei" said Naruto with determination in his eyes.

-End Flashback-

"Good times huh master" Asked Naruto

" _ **I'll say**_ " said Eva from inside the seal.

Over the year that Eva trained Naruto he managed to learn the Sagitta Magica(Magic arrow) spell using his four affinities which are lightning,wind,ice and dark. He can use the arrows to augment his attacks but can only use about a dozen for this purpose, he also learned two high level spells called Nivis Tempestas Obscurans(Snowstorm of Darkness) and Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens(Windstorm of lightning). Both spells are advance and both are fairly similar, the attacks are tornados of either wind or snow that are augmented by lightning or darkness respectively.

" _ **Boya I have a gift for you since today is your birthday**_ " said Eva interrupting Naruto review on his known spells. Honestly Naruto forgot his birthday due to the fact that his parents only ever care about Menma and Natsumi. Last year the party banner said 'happy birthday Menma and Natsumi' in big golden letters. The party was amazing and they both got at least two dozen gifts each while Naruto got nothing.

"You got me a birthday present" asked Naruto incredulously.

" _ **Yea but do you trust me?**_ " Asked Eva

"Always" was Naruto's instant reply. Shortly after that he blacked out.

-20 minutes later-

Blue eyes fluttered open. As Naruto was trying to remember what happened when he felt fingers running through his hair.

"Took forever for you to wake up" said a familiar voice.

"Master?" Asked Naruto uncertainty in his voice.

"Yep" she said cheekily.

"But how" he asked "The seal"

"Simple I have a few abilities because of my time in the Juubi, one of which is to make something out of ki and mana." She said

"Damn that's really cool" said Naruto in awe.

"Yea you can do it too, since when I left your body I turned you into a half demon, half vampire. You have all the benefits but none of the weaknesses, on top of the fact that you can change your age at will due to me messing with your Uzumaki genes and giving you super regeneration and age manipulation." Explained Eva.

"Wow...freaking awesome!" Exclaimed Naruto in pure excitement. "So were are we" Asked Naruto seeing that they are on a coach in a big living room and the windows all show trees, add to the fact that the place has dolls and girly stuff lying around, it looks like a female lumber jack built a cabin.

"We are in my new home located in the forest of death" said Eva.

"Oh, well master I am looking forward to training later" said Naruto heading back home.

-4 hours Namikaze estate-

So far the party is what Naruto expected, in other words everyone ignored him for his siblings. Right now he is in a corner sitting by himself since all kids his age just try to use him to get to his sibling.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Said Minato trying to draw the attention of all the clan heads and a few of the shinobi. "Me and my wife" he said gesturing to Kushina."have decided that we are going to name Menma heir to the Namikaze clan and Natsumi the heir to the Uzumaki clan, and furthermore their godparents want them to sign the toad and slug contracts respectively." Minato finished and everyone applauded, everyone except Naruto who looked hurt. He runs up to his room and sits down with his hands clenched so hard they bleed. 'They don't care about me at all' he thought 'to them I'm not even worthy of being looked at' he realized

"I'll show them" he said with his eyes turning red and slotted while his sclera turns from white to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Magister of Konoha**

 **Hey Everyone Its me Grimreap114. Sorry about taking so long to update my exams have been killer. The good news is that this is the last week and then I have a lot of time to write. In the mean time enjoy this shorter than normal chapter**

Coming a fenced off forest was a figure. This figure as obviously male judging by the definition of the man's muscles. The man was around 5`6 with long blond hair tied into a pony tail with two bangs framing his face (mix of Negi's hair style and Minato's bangs)and blue eyes. The man has on black Anbu pants with martial artist shoes, he has on a skin tight muscle shirt, over his shirt is a black cloak with a hood. The figure was identified as Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the first born of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze and Minato Namikaze, he is also a half-vampire half- kitsune demon hybrid. He was just finishing up a training session with his master. Today was honing his kenjutsu so he had his sword made of special enchanted metal that can absorb any form of energy and then discharge it based on the user's wishes. The sword's name is Shin'ya Kiba (Midnight Fang). The cloak and all other pieces of clothing he has on were made by him since his master stresses the importance of any and all useful skills, so he learned forging and weaving which he combined to make his clothes which have strands of the enchanted metal imbued in the clothes. All his gear also has durability and fortification enchantments on them, making them tougher than most shinobi clothes.

In the past 6 years Naruto has mastered his darkness and ice affinities and is approaching mastery of wind and lightning. Eva taught him many high level spells for his affinities, some of the closer range ones complement his style of fighting which is Karate. His abilities in his yoki control has increased by a huge margin. His kitsune yoki is a bit tricky to control, he has managed to bring it up to three tails of yoki. The problem is that when Naruto uses the yoki he slips into his _yoki battle form_ which covers him in a dark golden aura of power. His bangs turn straight up like horns and his eyes become slotted and gold his cloak and body forms tribal markings that look like his master's magea erbea (Naruto tailed beast cloak with some differences). His control is not good because the yoki gives him a pure power boost only, which means that he needs to use the power to augment his abilities. His vampire yoki is much easier to use, it has two forms. His first form or _initial state_ augments all his abilities such as speed,strength, and even magic power. The _initial state_ also gives him red slitted eyes, his nails become claws, and his fangs come out. His second form which called _vampiric overdrive_ doubles everything from speed to magic capacity and strength, the boost will also get stronger depending on how much yoki he has and uses to increase his abilities. The _vampiric overdrive_ changes his blond hair to silver, makes his claws stronger, and make his fangs slightly longer. He also unlocks some special vampire abilities such as shape shifting and hypnosis. The only downside is that he needs to master the abilities in order to use them in his regular state.

"I wonder what those arrogant pricks are doing" Asked Naruto to himself.

"Who cares" was the reply of Evangeline who seemed to appear from the darkness of the forest which is the sign that she used her _shadow port_ ability. She looked 14 due to the fact that she has all of Naruto's physical abilities except the kitsune Yokai half. In other words she has enhanced Uzumaki genes which lets her change her age. She is wearing a black sleeveless with white frills on the bottom, black stockings, and black heeled shoes all made with the enchanted metal that Naruto made. Her long blond hair, baby blue eyes, womanly curves that come with puberty and vampirism, and modest c-cup breast makes her highly desirable.

"Master what are you doing here." Asked a confused Naruto.

"I was bored." Was her reply. "So I decided to take a walk with you." She said in a nonchalant tone.

"If you wanted to go out with me you could have just said so." Said a highly amused Naruto.

"Shut up." She said

kinda like the sky she had a feminine figure that makes her look slightly older than she is, and she has modest c-cup breasts.

The pair of vampires were walking toward their favorite spot to eat which was the Akimichi BBQ, the food is good and the people are nice so it's a place that they hang around often.

"So master anything you wanted to talk about" asked Naruto while he sat at their table in the shop.

"Yea just one thing though." said Eva "you have another assignment." She said.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Asked Naruto confused since he spent three days in his master's villa that distorts space and time.

"I forgot to." she replied with a shrug.

"Wow, ok what is the assignment." said Naruto with a sweatdrop.

"A village in fire country has been attacked by a band of bandits lead by a missing-nin, this missing-nin has been preventing all contact to leave the village in order for the mayor to request a mission from the village." Eva explained "I want you to go their and kill the bandits and capture the missing-nin since his bounty is worth more if you turn him in alive." finished Eva

"Alright I will leave tonight." Stated Naruto with a nod "For now let's eat and relax." He finished.

-Timeskip: later that night-

That night at a bandit camp a couple dozen miles off from a Konoha many were celebrating. That night marked the 4 month anniversary of them taking over the nearby .

"Man I gotta take a piss." Said the first bandit.

"Then fucking go and don't announce it." Said the second bandit.

"Fine, maybe when I come back we can have some fun with the women." Said bandit one while looking at the caged up women from the village. Some of them looked to be in their late teens, others in their mid thirties. At that comment many bandits roared in approval and some even laughed.

"Alright don't start without me, be right ba.. gck." Said bandit number one as he felt a tugging sensation on his chest. He looked around at the others who became quiet, then down only to see a hand sticking out of his chest.

Behind the bandit was a man with spiky blond hair that reached his shoulders in a mess. The man had martial art shoes with black Anbu pants, a black t-shirt with armor that resembles Anbu armor over it, the last two items were immediately easy to recognize. One was a pitch black cloak that had a gray fur color, it had the word demon written on its back in Kanji. He has a Fox mask that looks like an Anbu (Menma's mask from road of a ninja). To wrap it all up he has a katana in his hip, the katana has a blood red handle and the same color sheath, with a pitch black blade.

"Despicable creatures, you don't even deserve to be called humans." Said the masked man.

"Wait minute." One man stuttered as he looked closer at the cloaked masked man. "Oh dear Kami. I-I can't believe it, it's the Buraddi· Fokkusu kyō (Bloody Fox Lord). W-we need to r-run." Finished the bandit with pure terror in his voice.

"Unfortunately for you, I will not allow that." Said the now identified man. He flared his power and something strange happened. Four strands of energy brokers away from him and formed four foxes, each with a mask and each a different color.

"Go and leave none standing ." He commanded. The foxes ran into four different groups of bandits in order to fulfill their masters orders.

-Yellow Fox-

The fox was yellow with a white mask that has golden yellow designs on it.

"Kill it" screamed one of the bandits. As they all charged at the fox, it disappear in a flash of lightning. In the next instant ten bandits fell with their throats slit and scorched. The fox appeared again but this time it looked viscous. It had long claws made of lightning, it's fur was standing on end and it looked like needles, and it has lightning sparking across it's body. This was the last thing that the bandits saw as the fox flashed toward them and killed them all with it's claws and electric discharges in thirty seconds. Afterwards it flashed away toward its master.

-Green Fox-

This fix had green fur with a similar mask as the first fox only with green designs. Seeing what the first fox did the group of bandits tried to run away. The fox flicked it's tail and senbon made of wind were launched at the group killing a few of them. The fox made little tornados of wind under its paws in order to swiftly glide along the air. Just before it reached the group it grew claws made of wind in order to shred, pierce, and slide apart the group in a few minutes, then it flew/glided away along with the yellow fox.

-Blue Fox-

The blue fox is identical to the other two foxes, the only differences is that it's fur and mask designs are blue. The fox formed ice claws and killed a few bandits by disemboweling them. The fox then flicked it's tail which caused a swarm of ice senbon to kill half of the remaining group. The last few was killed by the fox forming ice spears in the air around it and using it to stab, freeze, and pierce the enemy. After the last bandit shattered into ice shards, the fox became covered in ice, once the ice shattered the fox was gone.

-Black Fox-

The last group of bandits were the most unlucky. For approaching them was a pitch black fox that looked almost the same as the other ones, but what really made this one seem scary was that the darkness and shadows seemed to move toward the fox. The fox was walking toward the group without a care in the world before suddenly, five bandits were killed by their own shadows. While the rest looked over in shock the fox slammed its tail on the ground and dozens of black spikes shot up from the ground killing all but five bandits.

"Holy shit its a demon"

"Run"

As the last five bandits ran off, hands made of darkness sprouted from the fox and ripped them all into pieces. The entire time that this was happening the fox was calmly walking towards its master.

-Back with Naruto-

(A/N: You guys have obviously guessed that the masked guy is Naruto by now)

"Damn that wasn't even a challenge." Said Naruto in a disappointed tone

"Would you like us to fix that"

Naruto turned around calmly having already sensed the two men. Both were wearing Iwa Jonin garbs with a scratched out headband, they also both looked the same. The only differences being one had brown hair and a scar on his cheek and the other has black hair. Both men were also huge, at least 6'7 and both wielded huge double head axes. They were Tsuinmaunten no Iwa (Twin Mountains of Iwa). Two A-ranked missing nin of Iwa that left after killing their squad on a mission.

"I have read about you two in the bingo book." Said Naruto in a slightly interested tone. "But your names escape me so imma call the you scar face and you pebble" said Naruto pointing to both brothers.

"WHAT!?" Screamed the now dubbed pebble. "How dare you, our names are…"

"I don't really care since I'm going to kill you both anyway." Interrupted Naruto sounding bored

"Why you bastard." Said 'Scarface' while charging and swinging his axe wildly. Right before it connected Naruto jumped into the air and slashed at Scarface's arm with his sword. Then he took off toward Pebble and sent his flying into the woods. _**Lancea glaciem**_ (Lance of ice) called Naruto summoning a lance shaped piece of ice before throwing it at Scarface who was charging again and piercing his shoulder.

 _ **Doton:**_ _ **Sekiryū**_ screamed Pebble before a dragon made of stone was launched at Naruto, he responded by uses Shundou (Instant Movement) in order to appear behind Pebble and impale him on his sword.

"Brother" yelled Scarface. "YOU BASTARD!" Roared Scarface before being covered in chakra and charging Naruto with significantly more speed.

"Damn." Muttered Naruto before using Shundou once more to back away. "Evocatio Spiritualis de quinquaginta tenebrae umbras foderunt hostis (I summon the spirits of fifty shades of darkness pierce my enemy)." chanted Naruto before 50 floating beings in black torn cloaks with huge broadswords made of wispy dark energy charged at Scarface and impaled him (google 'Spectral Sailor Oblivion'. Basically that without a face and a huge ass sword).

"That was quick." Said Naruto before turning away and heading back to report to his master. "One more week and I can start to really show them who I am." He whispered darkly while his eyes flashed red with black sclera.


End file.
